A Common Bond (A War of the Worlds Story)
by stormy.grace
Summary: Hayley's guilt over a secret she's been harboring ever since she found out she was pregnant has become too much and she finally lets it out, forming a new bond with Elena over common ground and making her promise never to tell anyone. I'm leaving this as "in-progress" for now because I'm not entirely certain it's finished.
1. Chapter 1

**I've mentioned my current obsession with Phoebe before, and my desire to write a Hayley based piece. Well, I've got an idea for that, but I'm not sure if it will be part of this series that I've started thinking of as The War of the Worlds (fitting, don'tcha think?) or if it will be on it's own. Anyway, I love the friendship between Phoebe and Nina, and Phoebe mentioned something the other day about wanting Elena and Hayley to swear off men and run off together at the end of the shows. Now, I don't plan on having that happen (though I may write a story based on that), but I can just see the two of them skipping off into the sunset holding hands. But because Nina and Phoebe are such good friends I wanted to cultivate a friendship between their characters, and thus "A Common Bond" was born. As I said this story is part of my War of the Worlds series, which also includes "Please, Come Back to Me", "Daughters of the Revolution", and "And Baby Makes Three". Enjoy, and let me know what you think :)**

"Hayley?"

Hayley looked up when Elena rushed into the room, coming to a stop just inside the doorway. She shifted in the rocking chair and flashed an apologetic smile at the girl that she barely knew, but already felt a connection with. "Sorry. I was passing by when she started crying. I hope you don't mind."

Elena looked at the scene before her eyes. Hayley was sitting in the antique rocking chair Elijah had produced from some hidden cache of Mikaelson family treasures that now lived in the room she shared with Damon and Talia. The baby, _her_ baby, was swaddled in a soft blanket that had been meant for Hope. The blanket covered the bunny printed onesie Caroline had bought Talia the other day, and Talia seemed perfectly happy cradled in Hayley's arms as the hybrid gently rocked back and forth.

Elena had been coming back from a walk with Jeremy, a little much needed brother/sister bonding time, and hadn't even been in the house when she had heard Talia cry out. Throwing caution to the wind she had kicked it into high gear and vamp sped back as fast as possible, worried that something might be wrong, only to find another woman tending to her child.

The soft, understanding smile that spread across her face was completely genuine. "It's okay. I don't mind. Lydia may have left her with us, but Damon and I are completely willing to share the responsibility with everyone else. To be honest, we really have no idea what we're doing."

Hayley smiled back, this time apologizing for nothing. "You officially have more experience as a mother than I do, but I'm happy to help in any way I can. There's no way I'm letting anything happen to this little girl. You don't need to know the pain of having to give your child up. Even if you know she's in good hands."

"I can't imagine what you must've felt when we came walking in with Talia." Elena said.

"A little jealous." Hayley admitted, feeling that she could be completely honest with Elena. "I worked so hard to keep my baby safe from everyone in this city that wanted to hurt her, and in the end I only got to hold her for a moment. Now I don't even know what's happened to her. And here you are with this beautiful, sweet little girl that was just dropped in your lap."

Elena wanted to hold her baby, to snuggle Talia close and breathe in her clean baby scent, but judging by the tears filling Hayley's sad hazel eyes she felt it best to let her new friend indulge a little. It really wasn't fair that Hayley had gone through so much just to lose her baby when Elena hadn't even realized she wanted one. And yet she was the one that got to kiss her daughter good-night every evening.

Hayley blinked back the tears and looked up at Elena. "I didn't even want her when I first found out. Sophie told me I was pregnant and I didn't want to believe her. I couldn't imagine how it was possible. Klaus was literally the last person I had been with."

She paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't wipe it away because her arms were full of Talia, and she wasn't ready to hand her over to Elena just yet.

"Then they explained the whole werewolf side being able to reproduce even though the vampire side couldn't thing, and I was totally stunned." Hayley continued as more tears escaped. "No one knows this now because Sophie's dead, but when I finally realized she wasn't lying to me, that I actually _was_ pregnant with Klaus' child, I…"

Elena moved closer and laid a comforting hand on Hayley's shoulder. "It's okay, Hayley. You don't have to tell me this."

Hayley shook her head and sniffed. "No. I do, Elena. I have to tell someone. I can't keep it to myself any longer, but you have to promise not to tell Elijah or Klaus."

"Your secret's safe with me." Elena promised.

"When I realized Sophie was telling me the truth…" Hayley began again, her voice stronger this time. "I managed to escape long enough to track down some poisonous weed I'd heard about. I knew it wouldn't kill me, but I hoped…I didn't want her. At all. I didn't know anything about being a good mother because I never really had a good mother. I think I could be, and I didn't want to put Hope through anything near what I went through. But mostly I just didn't want to carry Klaus' baby…"

Hayley was sobbing now and Elena gently removed Talia from her arms, placing the baby back in her crib. She gently pulled Hayley from the chair and led her over to the bed where she sat her down on the edge and wrapped her arms around her.

"I tried to kill my baby." Hayley finally said between sobs. "And now all I want is to get her back. I'll do _anything_ to get her back. I don't care what it is. I just want my baby back, and I want that bitch dead."

"We all want Esther dead." Elena assured her. "I know most of the people in this house well enough to know that no matter how they feel about each other they're capable of working together, and none of us will give up until Esther is dead and Hope is safe."

"What if Esther's already killed her?" Hayley asked, voicing the thought that had been plaguing her mind for weeks.

"Don't think like that." Elena chided her gently, still holding her. "I've dealt with Esther before. If Hope was dead she would've rubbed it in our faces by now to prove that we can't beat her. But she hasn't. We beat Mikael, and we will beat Esther too. I am one hundred percent certain that Hope and Talia will be sharing a play pen in no time."

Hayley managed to smile through her tears at Elena's optimism and reassurance. She hugged back, feeling like she and Elena had just forged some kind of maternal bond. There hadn't been a lot of love lost between them when she had first shown up in Mystic Falls. In fact, Hayley was pretty sure that Elena hadn't liked her at all. But things were different now. They needed to work together, and Hayley intended to do everything within her power to make sure Elena and Talia, and everyone else, remained safe. And once she had Hope back she was never letting go of her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**See? I knew this story wasn't finished yet. This chapter, and whatever follows, is actually semi-based on a couple of dreams I've had where I went on badass vampire killing sprees with Nina Dobrev. Well, Katherine in one and Nina in the second. So thank you Nina and Phoebe for inspiring this Haylena friendship. It was also inspired by the fact that Hayley seems to be going off the rails a little in Season 2, and I wanted to incorporate that since everything can't just be hunky-dory. She did loose her baby after all. Twice.**

"I need your help with something." Hayley said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The house was silent as almost everyone was asleep. The witches and Cami were out coming up with ways to waterproof Talia and track down Esther, Tyler was off with the Guerreras, and Elena had been asleep until Talia had woken her up demanding attention. Lydia had been right. The baby had already cast her spell on her new mother, but Elena didn't think it had anything to do with magic or supernatural abilities. She had told Damon to go back to sleep, scooped Talia out of her crib, and had been pacing up and down the hall trying to coax her back to sleep when Hayley had appeared out of nowhere and scared her half to death.

Before she could scream Hayley had clapped her hand over Elena's mouth and hastily told her not to scream so she wouldn't wake everyone up. Now Elena wasn't so sure Hayley was okay. She had a wild look in her eyes, and there was something about the tone of her voice that made Elena wonder if maybe she should go get Elijah.

"With what?" Elena asked, her voice a whisper since Talia was almost asleep.

"You want this to be a safe place for her, right?" Hayley asked, her gaze falling to the baby.

"Of course." Elena said hesitantly. She was planning on going back to Mystic Falls as soon as it was safe, but for now she needed New Orleans to be safe as well. "What are you planning?"

Hayley's full lips curved in a half smile that made Elena think back to when she had first met Damon. That smile looked reckless.

"Hayley." Elena said, her voice cautionary.

"I want to kill the witches." Hayley said calmly.

"You can't kill the witches!" Elena argued a little too loudly. Talia began crying, and Elena immediately pressed the baby gently against her shoulder and began bouncing lightly as she had seen other mothers do with fussy babies. "We need the witches."

Hayley shook her head slightly, still looking half crazed. "I don't mean _our_ witches. I would never do that. I want to kill the witches that tried to kill my baby, and will probably try and kill Talia if they get a chance. And I need your help."

"No." Elena said firmly, still bouncing her crying daughter. "I won't help you kill inno…"

"They aren't innocent, Elena." Hayley said, cutting her off. "They tried to kill Hope more than once, and they don't like vampires thanks to Marcel. These French Quarter witches _will_ try to kill all of us if they get the chance, or they'll side with the Guerreras or Esther or Augustine. They aren't good witches. We have the good witches on our side already."

"Hayley."

"They tried to kill my baby, and they _did_ kill me." Hayley said. "Hope's blood is what saved me, and I will _not_ let her down. Those witches turned an angry werewolf into a vampire. I'm a hybrid now, and I'm _hungry_. I want revenge and I want witch blood, and I'll do it with or without your help. I just thought you might want to help keep Talia safe."

"Of course I want to keep Talia safe." Elena said, her eyes growing wide. "But…I don't want to kill anyone unless I have to. That's not who I am, Hayley."

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "This is a war, Elena. Some people have to die. I'm willing to kill the ones I want dead."

Elena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, meeting Hayley's gaze. "Hayley, I know you're hurting and upset. I get it. But this isn't the way to handle the situation. You can't just lash out and kill people whenever you're angry. Life doesn't work that way!"

"We're dead, Elena!" Hayley shouted. "Talia is alive. You have a living, breathing baby in your arms that is depending on you to keep her safe. When Lydia's father comes for her the witches will want to help him because it will hurt us. If we kill them, they won't be able to help harm your baby."

Elena considered Hayley's words. She looked down at Talia and suddenly everything else fell away. All she could see, hear, or think about was Talia. The baby gazed up at her and all Elena wanted, with every single cell of her body, was to do anything and everything she could to keep this child safe. After a moment she managed to break her gaze away from Talia's, and she looked back at Hayley, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

Elena felt completely normal as she spoke, but she wasn't sure why she had suddenly changed her mind. This wasn't like her, but she opened her mouth and heard her own voice say. "If you think killing the witches will help keep Talia safe then I'll help you do it."

Hayley smiled. Mostly she wanted the witches dead because she wanted revenge, but she really did think it would help keep Talia safe. If the witches saw her as a way to hurt the Originals or anyone else on their side they would do anything they could to bring harm to this innocent baby. Just like they had done with Hope. And clearly, even though she was only a few months old, Talia wasn't quite ready to become someone's leverage. She had never seen it happen before, and had never even known mermaids existed until Elena and Damon came home with one, but she was pretty certain Talia had just used whatever mind control powers she possessed to get Elena to change her mind about helping to kill the witches.

"Tell Damon we're going to get some fresh air, and meet me out front." Hayley said. "We're going out to dinner."

Elena smiled and turned to take Talia back to her crib. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but suddenly Hayley's plan sounded like a very good idea and she could almost taste the witches' blood.

"Damon." She said, shaking him gently after putting Talia back in her crib. "Are you awake?"

"Well, you woke me up, so yeah." He said, sounding a little grumpy. "What?"

"You have to listen for Talia. Hayley and I are going out."

Damon sat up and stared at her. "Elena, it's the middle of the night. I know you're a vampire, but you have a daylight ring for a reason."

Elena smiled the same half smile Hayley had given her a few moments ago. "True, but that doesn't mean I have to stay in at night."

Damon watched as she rushed around the room in a blur getting dressed and grabbed her wrist when she paused to kiss him good-bye. "What's gotten in to you? You sound like Katherine, and that scares me."

"I'm not Katherine." Elena assured him, sounding very much like Katherine. "Unlike my evil doppelganger, I'm going to be a good mother. Don't wait up for me. I don't know when we'll be back."

Damon had a bad feeling about whatever this was, but Talia cried out and Elena ran out of the room. He got out of bed, hoping his wife wasn't about to do something she'd regret, and gently picked up his daughter. "I think Mommy's loosing her mind."

He pressed a kiss to Talia's forehead and sat down in the rocking chair. While he tried to get the baby back to sleep Elena and Hayley were stalking witches and trying to decide who was going to die first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Nora Roberts for introducing me to the mythology of the Three Fates. It came in handy with this chapter. And of course, thank you to Julie & Co. for creating such deliciously complex characters fro me to play with.**

"What in bloody _hell_ did you wake us up for?" Klaus demanded not long after Hayley and Elena had left.

Damon had gotten Talia back to sleep and, worried about Elena, had gone down the hall to Stefan and Caroline's room. He had roused his brother and then knocked on Klaus and Elijah's doors, asking them all to come downstairs.

"Can hybrids compel other vampires?" Damon asked, ignoring Klaus' prickly attitude.

"I can, but only because I'm the Original hybrid." Klaus said, still sounding annoyed at having his sleep interrupted. "Why?"

"Because that's the only reason I can think of that Elena would've turned into Katherine and run off with your baby mama in the middle of the night." Damon shot back.

"What do you mean she turned into Katherine?" Stefan asked, standing with his arms folded across his chest and a confused look on his face.

"Do you know where they went?" Elijah asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, I don't know where they went!" Damon exclaimed testily. "Elena woke me up and told me to listen for Talia because she and Hayley were going out. And she was acting very much like everyone's least favorite doppelganger."

Everyone was silent for a while. Elijah and Stefan were obviously thinking, Damon was fuming, and Klaus didn't seem to care.

Klaus shifted and held out his hands, palms up, as if to indicate that the situation didn't warrant this much concern. "Look, Hayley and Elena are both big girls, and they're both capable of taking care of themselves. They probably just went out for a midnight snack." He delivered the last part with an amused smirk.

"They may be capable of taking care of themselves, Brother," Elijah said, "But Hayley is in a very troubled place right now, and I agree with Damon that it seems out of character for Elena. Something's not right."

"Didn't you say Talia's mother…" Stefan began, trailing off when he failed to come up with a name.

"Lydia." Damon supplied.

"Right." Stefan said. "Didn't you say Lydia mentioned something about mermaid mind control, and that Talia was capable of doing it but couldn't really control it? Maybe that has something to do with Elena's…Katherine-ness."

Klaus grinned. "Or maybe this is the real Elena coming out. Maybe she has more Katerina in her than anyone realized."

"No." Damon said as if it were the most ridiculous idea in the world. "Elena is _not_ Katherine."

"She did date the both of you, now didn't she?" Klaus taunted.

"Mind if I join the party?" a second British accent asked as Enzo sauntered into the room.

Damon shot him a look. "This has nothing to do with you. My wife has run off with a depressed newbie hybrid, and she's acting like my ex-girlfriend. How could you possibly help?"

"Well," Enzo said, flashing a smirk. "I happened to be unable to sleep tonight, and was wandering the compound when I overheard a very interesting conversation between said wife and depressed newbie hybrid."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop?" Klaus asked humorously.

Enzo met his gaze and his humor. "Yes, but that was at least three hundred years ago, and I don't really care anymore. Now, does anyone want to know where Elena and Hayley have run off to, or am I still unwelcome in your little club?"

Elijah, who was fed up with the unnecessary levity, rushed across the room and pinned Enzo against the wall, holding him by the neck. "Do tell."

"Do let me go." Enzo replied, his voice coming out choked.

"He can't help us if you kill him, Brother." Klaus called out.

"Since you don't seem to care whether Hayley and Elena are in trouble or not, Niklaus, your two cents is no longer welcome." Elijah replied, glancing over his shoulder as he eased his grip on Enzo's neck and shifted his gaze back to darker colored of the two snarky Brits. "Where are they?"

"Well, I didn't hear the entire conversation, but there was some mention of killing witches." Enzo explained.

"Which witches?" Stefan asked.

"The Quarter witches." Elijah said. "Hayley wants revenge, and she's somehow convinced Elena to help her kill them. We need to find them before they make things worse."

Klaus, who wanted revenge on the witches as well, had no desire to stop whatever Hayley and Elena had started and opted to stay behind and tend to the baby while the others went to find their rogue murderesses. Elijah lead the way with Damon and Stefan on his heels, and Enzo decided to go with them because he was tired of sitting home and doing nothing. Lucy was ignoring him, and he was bored.

%%%

Elena let her victim's now lifeless body drop to the ground as the blood dripped from her mouth in the moonlit cemetery.

Hayley did the same and smiled at her new friend. Blood dripped off her chin and landed on the ground at her feet. "Let that be a warning witch bitches."

The two witches they had just drained were the only ones they had found in the cemetery, but they were okay with that. As Hayley had said, the bodies they were leaving behind would serve as a warning to the rest of the witches.

"Back off or die." Elena added, wiping the blood from her face and licking it off her fingers. She usually didn't enjoy killing people because she was still the same girl she had always been, but she was a vampire after all, and if she was going to kill the witches that would more than likely put her baby in danger why not enjoy it? She may prefer to drink from blood bags, but she would never forget that party she had gone to with Damon and Bonnie where Damon had taught her the proper way to feed straight from the vein. She was only taking it a step further in order to protect her family and friends. Hayley was right. These witches were the enemy, and they needed to die. And she was suddenly more than happy to play Atropos and cut the thread of their lives.

She grinned at Hayley, and quoted Katherine as her gaze fell on the witches' bodies. "Better you die than I."


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you that aren't all that happy with Elena's new attitude don't worry. It won't last long. I can't say I'm a big fan of No Humanity Elena either, but this situation is not the same. She still has her humanity, and she's only doing what she feels she needs to do at the moment to protect her loved ones. Honestly I can't say I'd do anything different if I were in her shoes. I am, however, having fun with Elena's darker side.**

"That's one of them." Hayley said, discreetly nodding toward a young woman walking along the street and digging in her oversized bag as a cell pone rang, playing some country song. Her voice was barely audible, but she knew Elena had heard her.

Elena's nod was barely perceptible, but it was enough to let Hayley know that their target was about to die.

"Sorry. I had to work late." The witch said into the phone once she had found it. "I'm on my way right now."

"Excuse me." Elena said, walking up to the witch alone. Hayley had ducked into an alley and was no sneaking up behind the soon-to-be dead girl. "I'm new in town, and I'm lost. Can you help me?"

"Hang on. Tourist." The witch said. She smiled at Elena even though she was clearly annoyed at having her conversation interrupted. "Sure. Where are you headed?"

"No where." Elena said, flashing her fangs. "I just needed to get your attention."

The girl took a frightened step back. "You're a vampire!"

"Good guess." Elena confirmed, once again feeling very much like Katherine and enjoying it more than she probably should.

"P-Please," the girl begged. "Don't hurt me!"

Hayley grabbed her from behind. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you."

The witch screamed as Hayley sank her fangs into the side of her neck.

Elena smirked. "We're going to kill you."

Another scream ripped out of the girl's throat as Elena's fangs pierced the skin on the other side of her neck and she and Hayley sucked greedily, working to drain every last drop from their victim's body.

"Elena!"

Elena ignored the voice, but suddenly she felt two strong and very familiar hands around her waist and she was ripped away from the witch. Angry over being interrupted she whirled around and sent her captor flying backward with a powerful shove.

Damon landed hard on his back on the sidewalk and was back on his feet almost as soon as he hit the ground. He rushed forward and grabbed Elena, roughly pinning her against the wall and using his advanced age and greater strength to his benefit. "What the hell, Elena? Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't make me bite you, Elijah!" Hayley shouted as Elijah employed similar restraint tactics. "She deserves to die! We're doing you a favor."

"They can't hurt us if they're dead!" Elena added, struggling to get free. "Let me go, Damon!"

"Not until you calm down!" he shouted back, fighting against her. "What the hell's gotten into you? Stefan and Enzo found the bodies you left at the cemetery. This isn't you, Elena."

Elena gathered up all of her strength and managed to throw Damon off of her. She glared at him. "Maybe it is, Damon. Those witches want to hurt us. They might hurt Talia. I can't let that happen, and if killing them is the only way to stop them from hurting someone I love nothing's going to stop me."

In a flash she grabbed the woman that was moaning helplessly on the sidewalk where she had fallen, finished draining her body of blood, and shot off into the dark.

Elijah was so stunned by the sudden outburst and angry behavior from Elena that he didn't realize he had loosened his grip on Hayley, who was just as angry and irrational, until her teeth sank into his arm.

"Ah!" he hissed, drawing back. "Hayley."

She paused long enough to give him one last look. "Sorry, Elijah. I agree with Elena. The witches need to die."

With that she took off after Elena and left Damon and Elijah standing on the sidewalk, stunned and staring after them as the body of the witch lay on the ground behind them. She was half on the sidewalk and half in the street and her purse and its contents were scattered everywhere.

Damon walked over to Elijah. "She bit you."

"I'll be fine." Elijah said, still staring into the night. "I'm an Original, remember?"

"Okay." Damon said. "You'll be fine, but what do we do about them?"

Elijah sighed. "I have no idea."

**I hate that this story is going so quickly because I'm really enjoying writing it, but I seem to be on a roll. It's highly likely this particular one will come to an end today. Thank goodness I'm not finished with this universe yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of this particular story :( I've had so much fun developing this relationship between Hayley and Elena, and I think I've enjoyed killing the witches just a little too much! I hope you've all enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and stay tuned for more WOTW stories!**

Hayley had hoped that killing the witches would make her feel better. She was protecting her family, and that was a good thing. But with each drop of blood she tasted that night she only wanted more. She and Elena had killed seven French Quarter witches in a matter of a few hours, but the city didn't feel any safer. The sun was coming up and as Hayley extracted her fangs from the witch's flesh and looked up at it, blood dripping from her face, she began to realize that killing the witches wasn't going to be enough.

No matter how many lives she took the city wouldn't feel safe because the witches weren't the only problem. There was still the Guerrera pack to deal with here in New Orleans, Esther was hiding somewhere in the world, possibly inhabiting someone else's body so it would be harder for them to find her, and there were town councils and Augustine installments all over the place that needed to be weeded out and destroyed. And on top of all of that she had absolutely no idea where Hope was.

She threw the witch's body to the ground, no longer feeling any satisfaction, and stared at what she had done. No. The killing spree that had seemed like such a good idea at the time hadn't made her feel any better. She only felt angrier, and a little ashamed of herself. She had lost control. She had been reckless and careless, and the "warnings" they had left all over town would probably only serve to make things worse. As she stared at the body she thought back to a few hours ago when Damon and Elijah had tried to talk some sense into them. Neither one of them had been in a listening mood. She had bitten Elijah and she felt terrible about that, and wasn't looking forward to facing him.

She heard an odd strangled sound from a few feet away and looked up, her gaze falling on Elena. Her new friend and murder buddy, who hadn't wanted any part of this until Talia had somehow put her under some kind of spell, was staring in horror at the lifeless body she had just let go of. Her face was smeared with the witch's blood, her hair was messy, and her brown eyes were filled with tears. She didn't have to say a single word for Hayley to know exactly what she was feeling. Like Hayley she was ashamed and appalled at what she had done. It wasn't entirely clear if she was angry, but if she was it was at herself for doing it and at Hayley for dragging her into it.

Hayley's blinding rage and thirst for blood and revenge quickly faded and were replaced by a hopeless feeling and a sense that she had ruined a potentially great friendship that she really needed. She may not know Elena very well, but they had bonded over the last few days, and Hayley had come to cherish the relationship they were building. Now, because of her own selfish and irrational needs that she hadn't been able to look beyond, she was almost certain Elena would never want to speak to her again. This wasn't Elena at all, and as Hayley watched the other girl sink to her knees in astonishment at the blood on her hands she realized it wasn't who she was either. Yes, they needed to protect their families and their friends and make their homes safe again, but Elena had been right. This wasn't the way to handle the situation.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." Hayley said, realizing as she spoke that she was crying. "This is all my fault. I should've listened to you."

Elena looked up and let out a sound that was half laugh and half sob. "Before we left last night I told Damon that I was going to be a better mother to Talia than Katherine was to Nadia." She gestured to the bodies lying on the ground, bringing their death toll to a total of nine. "How is _this_ being a good mother?"

Hayley held out her hand. Both of them were still covered in blood. "Come on."

"Come on where?" Elena asked, her eyes wide with shock at her own reckless actions. "Where are we going now?"

"Away."

Elena glanced once more at the dead witches, took a deep breath, and grasped Hayley's hand. The hybrid pulled her to her feet and they were both gone in a flash.


End file.
